Vampire Life: Snow Storm
by Pipitah-Chan
Summary: '¿Por qué los ultimos sueños que he tenido tienen que ver con mi pasado?¿Por qué hay nieve en ellos?... Hay cosas que aún no entiendo, pero espero comprenderlas pronto...' Hola! Después de casí un mes aquí esta el Fic! Besos y espero que les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Jeje 'n.n... Después de mucho tiempo decidí regresar :D

Siento no subir el cap extra! Pero preferí dejarlas con la intriga :3

Bueno... Les agradezco a todas/os por haber leído las partes anteriores! Ahora que me doy cuenta... Esta es la tercera parte!

Bueno, mejor dejo de molestarlos y dejo que empiecen a leer!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-ooo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riven POV:

Cerca del amanecer la muevo y la colocó con la espalda sobre el colchón. La destapo y reviso su cuerpo para asegurarme de que Musa no había salido lastimada... Era lo que me tenía preocupado. Pero en caso de que la haya lastimado me hubiera dicho, ¿no?.

-''_Bien__... al parecer no tiene nada_''- pensé después de que revisarla entera.

La vuelvo a acomodar sobre mí y la vuelvo a tapar. La había visto dormir toda la noche con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa de ella tampoco había desaparecido en todo el rato, al parecer estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido que no pudo dejar de sonreír incluso estando dormida.

Mire a la mesa de luz para ver que hora era... 13:50... Creo que se agotó demasiado.

Su respiración dejó de ser tranquila y eso me advirtió de que se había despertado. Se removió sobre mí y abrió perezosamente los ojos... Esa imagen quedo en mi mente durante unos segundos hasta que ella me miro. Parecía que quería seguir durmiendo.

-Buenos días dormilona... ¿Cómo estás?- le dije antes de darle un suave beso.

-Hola... Bien, algo dormida pero bien.- respondió con la voz suave mientras se refregaba el ojo.

La mire durante unos segundos y me pare de la cama... Será mejor que le haga el almuerzo mientras ella se baña. No quería que ella se lastimara cocinando.

-Bañate mientras que te preparo algo de comer.- dije mientras me ponía el pantalón.

-De acuerdo...- dijo sin muchas ganas de salir de la cama.

Cuando ella se paro la pude observar desnuda de nuevo. Esa imagen hizo que el deseo se hiciera presente en mi otra vez.

Salí de la habitación para ir directo a la cocina... No tenía idea de que hacerle de comer. Pensé un poco en un intento de que alguna receta apareciera mágicamente en mi mente. Al final apareció la del omelet(N/A: no sé como se escribe 'n.n) y como no quería pensar más lo hice.

Musa apareció en la cocina con una musculosa de licra color azul y un short de jean negro. Hacía mucho calor dado a que estábamos en pleno verano, había como 28 o 29 °C (N/A: soy uruguaya y me guio con °C, lo siento u.u)

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó por la espalda, logrando que perdiera un poco de concentración en lo que estaba cocinando. La imagen de ella desnuda volvió a aparecer justo cuando terminaba de cocinar.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?- preguntó ella con la voz suave.

Parecía afónica, pero sabía que ella estaba hablando así porque quería.

-Omelet...- le respondí.

Musa asintió y se alejó de mí. Se sentó en la silla esperando la comida. Cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez.

Musa POV:

''_-¿Quiéres hacer algo?- preguntó Riven._

_Negué con un movimiento suave de cabeza. Estaba sentada entre sus piernas y eso me daba la comodidad de apoyarme libremente sobre su pecho._

_Cerré los ojos y de repente sentí frío... Un momento... ¿Frío?... ¿Estaba sintiendo frío?... No entendía que pasaba, así que decidí abrir los ojos para ver en dónde me encontraba..._

_Nieve... Había nieve a mi alrededor... Manchas de sangre... ¿Sangre? ¿Pero de quién?_

_-¡Musa!- escuche a alguien gritar pero no reconocí la voz._

_Mire en dirección a la voz y lo vi... Frente a mí... Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y dominación... El temor me inundo y quise salir corriendo, ¿pero a dónde? No sabía en donde estaba y mucho menos a donde dirigirme a pedir ayuda... Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que alguien me encontrara o que él me matara..._

_-Será la última vez que nos veremos Musa...- dijo él con la voz llena de odio y desprecio hacia mi._

_Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y retrocedí un poco... Apenas dos pasos._

_-''Por favor... Que alguien me ayude...''- pedí internamente antes de caer desmayada...''_

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien me movía y abrí los ojos para ver quien había sido. La verdad era que el sueño que había tenido me había asustado bastante.

-Buenos días dormilona... ¿Cómo estás?- escuché decir a Riven antes de que diera un ligero beso.

-Hola... Bien, algo dormida pero bien.- respondí con la voz suave.

Sentí que se paro de la cama y vi como se ponía los jeans para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que iba a hacer pero el se me adelanto dándome una orden.

-Bañate mientras que te preparo algo de comer.- dijo.

-De acuerdo.- dije sin muchas ganas.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de salir de la cama... O estaba muy cómoda la cama o estaba muy cansada yo. Me resigne a pararme y en ese instante sentí la mirada de Riven sobre mi cuerpo y, por alguna razón, sentí que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba inmóvil.

Después de eso él salió de la habitación dejándome sola. En ese momento pude moverme de nuevo y busque algo de ropa, en realidad tome lo primero que vi. No estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para ponerme a pensar en que ponerme.

Me metí al baño y me duche lo más rápido posible... Quería estar junto a él, pero ahora que lo pienso... Era algo estúpido lo que quería hacer ya que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Riven... O por lo menos hasta que alguno de los dos muera...

Después de bañarme fui a la cocina. Lo vi parado con una mano sosteniendo una espátula y la otra en el mango del sartén.

-''_¿Qué estará cocinando?_''- me pregunte internamente.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace por detrás. Riven se puso tensó y me pregunté por qué... ¿En qué estaba pensando como para que se tensara de repente? O, más bien, ¿por qué se tenso?

-¿Qué estas cocinando?- le pregunte aún con la voz suave.

-Omelet.- me respondió Riven.

Me limite a asentir y me aleje de él. Me senté esperando la comida. Cerré los ojos y suspire con pesadez. Analizando un poco el sueño... ¿Por qué había aparecido en un lugar con nieve?... Más bien... ¿Cómo había pasado de estar en paz con Riven en el lago a estar frente a frente con Jared en peligro?.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Riven dejando el plato con la comida en la mesa y sentándose frente a mí.

-Bueno...- no sabía si decirle o no sobre el sueño. Bueno... no perdía nada si le decía.

-¿Bueno...?- insistió él.

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño muy extraño.- le dije.

-¿De qué se trataba?- me pregunto de manera directa.

-Yo estaba en la nieve y en ella habían manchas de sangre... Parecían frescas... Y de repente apareció Jared frente a mí y...- no termine de contarlo.

Me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que yo desviara la mirada y comenzara a comer.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto.

-Después de eso me desmaye y fue justo segundos antes de que me despertara.- le dije.

No dijo nada, solo se quedo serio mientras que yo terminaba de comer. Después de que termine fregué el plato, Riven se había parado y se había ido a la sala para ver la televisión. Me senté junto a él y me recosté sobre su hombro.

Riven apago la televisión y lo mire sin entender por qué lo había hecho. Él acercó su rostro al mío y beso mis labios con amor. Me sentí en las nubes cuando lo hizo y me fue imposible no corresponderle.

Riven POV:

Cuando oí de que se trató el sueño de Musa no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso... Nervioso porque eso podría ocurrir en realidad y estaba seguro de que sí Jared llegase a atacar, atacaría junto con las Trix y eso se volvería un gran problema...

-''_No dejare que nadie te lastime Musa..._''- pensé cuando la bese.

Musa me correspondió de forma automática. La tome por la cintura y la fui recostando sobre el sillón de modo que yo quedara sobre ella. Deje de besarle los labios para comenzar a lamer y a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo derecho. Ella solo podía gemir y soltar pequeños gemidos.

Musa me rodeo con sus brazos el cuello y me acercó más a su cuello... Logrando que el olor de sus sangre llegara directamente a mi nariz haciendo que se me hiciera muy difícil contener las ganas de morderla. Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no había intentado de morderla mientras hacíamos el amor... ¿Acaso el deseo y el amor que siento por ella es más grande que las ganas de beber de su sangre?... Tal vez pero de un modo u otro Musa se había salvado por el hecho de que no había respirado en toda la noche.

-Ah...- soltó Musa un suspiro algo ahogado cuando comencé a besar su cuello. Cerca de la yugular.

Succione levemente esa vena y luego la mordisquee si llegar a lastimarla, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Musa sintiera la presión.

Musa llevó sus manos a mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo enviando un montón de descargas eléctricas que fueron a parar a mi pene, despertándolo lentamente.

Gruñí sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo que le comenzaba a levantar la musculosa y acariciaba la piel de su vientre, disfrutando de lo suave y delicada que era... Tan delicada que tenía miedo de que use más fuerza de la que deba y la termine lastimando.

Me separe de su cuello y observe su rostro mientras que con la mano que tenía libre lo acariciaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos soltando pequeños suspiros y gemidos. Que, desde mi punto de vista, era música.

-Riven...- dijo cuando le toque uno de los pechos directamente.

No pude resistirme y le saque la musculosa, ahí me di cuenta de que Musa no llevaba ropa interior. Sonreí antes de besarla. No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero le agradecía internamente el que no tuviera prendas intimas puestas porque las iba a romper.

Baje hasta sus pechos para lamer uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo acariciaba. Me sentía en el cielo... Solo con tocar su piel y saborearla ya sentía el deseo crecer. Musa gemía sin parar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-ooo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado!

Bueno, si miran anime y vieron por estas casualidades de la vida vieron Fairy Tail... Les recomiendo un fanfic que hizo un amigo mío... Soy su beta :3

Se llama: Magia prohibida: La posesión de un alma

Es muy bueno... Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

PD: Si quieren denme ideas... Mi cerebro no está funcionando bien ultimamente.

Bye, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Cómo están? Jeje :3 Se nota que l s deje con ganas de más XD

Bueno contestare reviews:

Winxmusa: Bueno en primer lugar me alegra que te encante mi fic :D Después, si... Amo hacer las cosas más interesantes... Nos vemos, Bye, Bye!

Bueno, l s dejo de molestar para que puedan leer en paz!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_Baje hasta sus pechos para lamer uno de ellos mientras que al otro lo acariciaba. Me sentía en el cielo... Solo con tocar su piel y saborearla ya sentía el deseo crecer. Musa gemía sin parar..._

**Capítulo 2:**

Musa POV:

¿Cómo es que había pasado de estar sentada junto a Riven a estar recibiendo sus caricias y besos?... no lo sabía pero tampoco tenía la intención de ponerme a razonar eso…

Riven bajó hasta el nacimiento de mis senos y luego subió hasta mi oído para murmurar mi nombre de manera suave y amorosa. Sentí que mi corazón dio un salto cuando acarició con suavidad y lentitud mi pecho derecho, ya que bajó sus labios para lamer el pezón izquierdo.

-Ah...- suspire sin intentar evitarlo.

Riven mordió juguetona-mente el pezón y, al ver que respondí positivamente, volvió a morder con algo de fuerza, logrando que soltara un pequeño grito ya que me había dolido un poco. Él se separó automáticamente de mí y me observó preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?¿No **te hice** más daño?- ese ''te hice'' lo dijo con un tono de desprecio hacia sí mismo. Como si me hubiera herido gravemente como hizo Jared mucho tiempo atrás.

Lleve mi mano derecha hacía su mejilla para acariciarla lentamente mientras le sonreía de manera tierna, restándole importancia al asunto. No quería que se enojara por un accidente, porque eso era. Quería seguir disfrutando de sus caricias, pero si él se detenía ahora, no lo iba a obligar a seguir.

-Si, estoy bien... Y no, no me hiciste más daño...- comencé a decir- No fue tu intención causarme dolor...- le comente finalmente.

Riven me miro unos segundos antes de abrazarme, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Coloque mi mejilla sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados y sonreí... No había nada mejor en el mundo que estar en sus brazos. Me sentía una niña entre sus brazos, pero no dejaba de sentirme protegida. Me acerque lo más que pude y sentí que una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda de manera delicada, hasta que se detuvo en mi cintura. Se separo de mí y me beso de manera suave.

Sus labios se movían con lentitud sobre los míos, pero no dejaba de ser tierno y amoroso el beso. Volvió a bajar hasta mi seno y lo observo durante unos segundos antes de lamer donde había mordido anteriormente. Suspire al sentir la caricia de su lengua y deje caer mi cabeza contra el sillón mientras me volvía a sonrojar... El solo sentir sus besos y caricias hacían que mi cabeza de vueltas.

Bajo hasta mi vientre y lo acarició con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de besarlo. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Gemí por lo bajo cuando tomo el borde de mis bragas y lo bajo acariciando mis piernas de paso. Por donde pasaban sus manos , mi piel se volvía más sensible.

-''_¿Por qué no lo pude conocer antes a él en vez de a Jared?... Probablemente nos hubiera ahorrado un montón de problemas..._''- pensé cuando separó mis muslos.

Su cabeza se acerco a mi intimidad y comenzó a pasar su lengua por los labios hasta que la adentro para lamer mi clítoris. Solté un gemido algo alto y comencé a jadear, estaba a punto de terminar. Pero lo que hizo que me arqueara y que explotara en un grito fue el hecho de que metiera dos dedos dentro de mí y los moviera rápidamente.

Riven se acercó a mi rostro y me beso la mejilla, después se dirigió a mis labios para depositar un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Como pude le correspondí al beso ya que seguía algo aturdida por el orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Se separo de mis labios y se acercó a mi oído. Lamió el lóbulo y después lo tomo entre sus dientes, lo jalo con cuidado de no lastimarme. Me mordí el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza pero deje de hacerlo cuando tomo mi mano derecha y la colocó en su pecho. Lo acaricie con delicadeza y cerré los ojos, dejando que las caricias y besos que Riven estaba dejando en mi oído pasaran por todo mi cuerpo.

Riven POV:

¡No podía creer que haya lastimado a Musa! Me costaba creerlo por eso es que la estaba tratando con delicadeza intentaba de controlarme para no lastimarla más de lo que había hecho. Observe la herida y la lamí. Después baje hasta su vientre y lo acaricie con ternura y con una sonrisa en el rostro lo bese, deseando que en el se estuviera formando un bebé.

Tome el borde de sus bragas y las baje mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Lamí los labios de su intimidad antes de adentrar mi lengua y acariciar su clítoris. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que decidí ayudarla un poco metiendo dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y moviéndolos con velocidad. Termino después de unos segundos.

Subí hasta su mejilla para luego besar sus labios. Ella me correspondió de manera suave y algo torpe ya que seguía un poco aturdida por el orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Me separe de sus labios para que pudiera respirar y me dirigí al lóbulo de su oído izquierdo para lamerlo y después halarlo con cuidado de no lastimarla de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando tome su mano y la coloque en mi pecho para que lo acariciara.

Lo hizo de manera lenta, hasta que llegó al borde de mi pantalón. Lo desabrocho y me lo sacó con las piernas. Deje su oído cuando ella rozó con su mano mi pene. Tome su mano y la metí por dentro de mi ropa interior deseoso de sus caricias en esa zona.

Musa me miro a los ojos antes de comenzar a acariciarlo de manera tímida... Como lo había hecho anoche. Ella bajó mi ropa interior y lo acarició cada vez más confiada, dándome más placer.

-Musa...- susurre en su oído cuando sentí que la palma tocó en una caricia la punta.

Estuve a punto de venirme sobre ella, pero como pude saque su mano de ahí. Me acerque a su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla antes de penetrarla con cuidado de no herirla. En este momento estaba más atento que nunca.

Musa gimió con los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando. Movió su cadera contra la mía cuando comencé a embestirla con lentitud pero profundamente. Iba cada vez más rápido.

-Riven...- dijo Musa con un hilo de voz antes de gritar fuertemente.

Volvió a gritar cuando llegó al éxtasis. Yo me contuve un poco más.

-Musa...- le dije cuando llegue finalmente.

Me salí de ella y me recosté junto a ella en el sillón. Musa colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y suspiro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, le bese la frente de manera tierna. El simple hecho de verla feliz me era suficiente para estar feliz yo.

Abrió los ojos y me observó con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaron desde el momento en que los vi. Me acerque a sus labios y los bese cortamente. Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada. Solté una pequeña risa ante ese gesto, ¿acaso no podía ser más tierna?

-Te amo...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

-Yo también te amo...- dije con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno :D Espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mí :3

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Bye, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Cómo han estado? Jeje :3

Bueno... En este cap van a ocurrir muchas cosas... Pero antes de de dejar que lean voy a contestar reviews:

Winxmusa: Me encanta saber que quedaste I-M-P-A-C-T-A-D-A... Bye, Bye! Continuamos hablando por face!

Bueno, mejor dejo de molestarlos y dejo que empiecen a leer!

Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.o.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_Abrió los ojos y me observó con esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaron desde el momento en que los vi. Me acerque a sus labios y los bese cortamente. Ella sonrió y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada. Solté una pequeña risa ante ese gesto, ¿acaso no podía ser más tierna?_

_-Te amo...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse._

_-Yo también te amo...- dije con una sonrisa._

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_Musa POV:_

_Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar cómodo... La cama... ¿Cómo había llegado ahí si estaba acostada en el sillón con Riven? Ahí caí en la cuenta de que Riven estaba a mi lado... Claro que él no dormía, sino que me observaba con esos ojos violetas que me hipnotizaban._

_Me acomodé mejor sobre él y le deposité un beso en le mejilla en un gesto tierno. Riven giro un poco la cabeza hacia mí y me beso de manera suave. Le correspondí al beso y entre abrí mis labios para que pudiera meter su lengua en mi boca y así empezar a jugar con ella._

_Después de un rato se separó de mí y depositó un beso en mi frente, como si fuera una niña pequeña entre sus brazos. Suspire ante ese gesto y me sonroje levemente._

_-¿Sabes que pareces una bebé?- comentó de la nada._

_Me sonroje a más no poder ante tal comentario y desvié la mirada avergonzada. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente._

_Nos quedamos así un rato... Deseando que la paz y la tranquilidad que sentíamos aquí no acabara tan pronto..._

_**2 semanas después:**_

_Ya estábamos listos para irnos de la casa... Aunque no quisiera tenía que dejarla, pero deseaba poder volver algún día... Tal vez le pida dentro de un tiempo a Riven si podemos volver aquí..._

_-¿Lista?- me pregunto cuando subí al auto._

_Asentí con una que pequeña sonrisa y mire por la ventanilla. Acababa de comprobar que tan insoportable podía ser Stella en algunos casos... No lo dije en voz alta por las dudas que Riven me digiera algo porque era su hermana, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Riven me había dicho que no soportaba mucho a Stella._

_-Vamos a volver, pero ahora hay que volver antes de que venga Stella a buscarte.- dijo con una pequeña risita._

_Suspire riendo también mientras recordaba lo que paso a causa de la llamada de Stella del día anterior:_

_''-¡MUSA! ¿Cuándo vas a regresar, querida? ¡Quiero hablar contigo!- grito Stella desesperada._

_Suspire a la vez que cerraba los ojos... Estaba cansándome de que me llamara a cada rato para preguntarme cuando iba a volver. Yo no sabía cuando iba a volver porque lo estaba pasando **muy bien** con Riven, y no iba a cortar estos ratos solo porque ella quiera. Decidí ser directa y aclarárselo._

_-No tengo idea de cuando voy a volver...- iba a decir algo más cuando ella me interrumpió._

_-Pasame con Riven, ¡A-H-O-R-A!- dijo._

_Suspire de nuevo. Le pase el teléfono a Riven con la esperanza de que la hiciera entrar en razón... Él siempre había sido firme en sus decisiones cuando ella se metía. Esta era una de esas decisiones._

_-¿Si?- preguntó Riven-... Bueno... Si, mañana...- dijo él mirándome de reojo- Nos vemos...- colgó._

_Me miró de una forma que me dio a entender que Stella había conseguido lo que quería. Me enoje un poco por eso ya que me molestaba el hecho de que Stella se metiera en la vida de los demás sin consentimiento de la persona afectada por tal acción. De verdad quise matar a Stella en este momento._

_-Iré aprontando mi maleta...- dije ante de pararme._

_Riven simplemente asintió y se fue para la cocina mientras que yo me paraba y me iba para la habitación en donde estaban las cosas que traje._

_Después de casi dos horas ordenando la maleta, salí y me dispuse a buscar a Riven... Lo encontré en la piscina._

_-¿Por qué accediste?- le pregunte mientas me sentaba a su lado._

_-Es difícil decirle que no a Stella cuando se pone a gritar...- dijo con una sonrisa y riendo levemente._

_Reí también pero a su vez me sentí triste... ¿Que iba a suceder cuando volviéramos allá?¿Llegaría a ocurrir lo que paso en mi sueño semanas atrás? No lo sabía pero tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Riven en este momento._

_Riven colocó su mano en mi espalda y me empujo hacia la piscina, pero antes de caer tome su brazo y él cayó también. Nos reímos un rato antes de que me tomara de la cintura y me besara dulcemente antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello... Todo ocurrió antes de que Riven me sacara y me hiciera suya en el borde de la piscina.''_

_Ya en el avión, me dispuse a leer un libro que había comprado en San Francisco. Se llamaba: ''El Corazón De Una Princesa'' (N/A: me quede sin imaginación para el nombre del libro XD)... trataba sobre una princesa y un sueño que parecía ser imposible ante los ojos de todo el mundo, claro que ella iba a demostrarles que estaban equivocados:  
_

_**''En la ciudad de Solaría cumplía años una persona muy importante para los ciudadanos de la misma. Cumplía años la primera e única hija de los reyes, una pequeña niña que estaba a punto de cumplir 6 años llamada Cynthia. Tenía los ojos celestes y el pelo un poco ondulado de color negro.**_

_**La reina estaba muy contenta por el festejo pero lo que más la ponía feliz era el hecho de que su hija cumpliera la edad suficiente como para aprender a tocar el pano. El instrumento que ella alguna vez toco.**_

_**-Todo está listo para comenzar la fiesta.- dijo una de las jóvenes sirvientas que trabajaba allí.**_

_**-Gracias Mary.- dijo la reina con una sonrisa dulce y leve dibujada en el rostro.**_

_**Cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo y se quedo sentada sin moverse.**_

_**Mary se retiro de la habitación dejando sola a la reina sentada en un sillón. Solo quedaba que la heredera del trono se termine de vestir para presentarse junto a ella en la celebración. Ella estaba con un vestido color crema con detalles en color rojo, un collar de oro blanco que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre y el anillo de matrimonio.**_

_**-''Espero que el día de hoy lo recuerdes por el resto de tu vida, querida Cyn.''- pensó ella parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abandonar la grande y espaciosa habitación donde se había pasado leyendo toda la tarde.**_

_**La princesa Cynthia apareció frente a su madre con un vestido azul piedra con detalles blancos. La observo con atención y le preguntó sonriente:**_

_**-¿Cuándo comienzo con las lecciones de piano?- dijo ella mostrándole a la madre una partitura.**_

_**A la reina se le ilumino la mirada, se arrodillo para quedar de su altura y, tomado la partitura entre sus manos, la abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos celestes en cualquier momento.**_

_**-Cuando quieras, mi vida- le respondió de manera suave al oído soltando una lágrima...''**_

_Me va gustando la historia, y digo va porque recién estaba leyendo el principio pero parecía ser muy interesante. Aunque la descripción de la niña me recordaba a alguien, pero en este momento no me daba cuanta de quien._

_Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no me di cuanta de que habíamos llegado ya a Magic. ¿Era mi imaginación o el viaje había sido más corto? Debía de ser mi imaginación y mi falta de atención en el viaje. Salí de mi mundo cuando Riven me tomo la mano que tenía libre ya que en la otra sostenía el libro y bajamos del avión._

_Después de casi una hora de viaje llegamos a mi casa... ¿Estaba abierta?... Debía de ser mi madre o Helia... Eran los únicos que tenían la llave de mi casa._

_-¿Te molesta que te deje aquí? Es qué tengo que ir a hablar con alguien...- dijo Riven._

_-No. No me molesta, pero... ¿Con quién vas a hablar?...- le pregunte curiosa._

_-No es algo importante.- dijo él con una sonrisa._

_Asentí y baje del auto para tomar mi maleta. Salude a Riven desde la puerta de casa cuando se fue. Me sentí un poco insegura al no saber porque la puerta de mi casa estaba abierta._

_Entre con cautela... Tenía miedo de que este Jared o Darcy aquí._

_El miedo se fue cuando vi a Sam acostada en el sillón dormida. ¿Acaso le gustaba asustarme?... Me acerque a ella para despertarla cuando de repente abrió los ojos y me miro. Se sentó y bostezó. Me miro de nuevo reconociéndome y me hizo una señal para que me sentara a su lado. Le hice caso._

_-Hola...- dijo ella._

_-Hola... ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- le pregunte curiosa._

_-Emm...- dijo ella sonrojada._

_¿Sonrojada? ¡¿Samanta estaba sonrojada?!... No lo podía creer... Ella no era una persona que se sonrojara por cualquier cosa... ¿Qué habrá pasado en las semanas que no estuve?_

_-¿Qué paso?...- le pregunte con una sonrisa._

_-Es que... No sé como decírtelo...- dijo Sam mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro._

_La mire sin entender su comportamiento. A decir verdad nunca vi a Sam tan nerviosa... Siempre la vi segura de si misma y haciendo frente a cualquier situación que se presentara._

_Se paró en seco y me miro a los ojos con un poco de vergüenza y nerviosismo... ¿Por qué se ponía así? No comprendía su comportamiento._

_-Lo que pasa es que... Vas a ser... Estoy...- no termino de decir la oración cuando ya la interrumpí._

_-¡¿QUÉ!?- pregunte sin creerlo._

_De todas las cosas que me podría haber dicho, eso no estaba en la lista... No podía creer que estuviera embarazada... Un momento, ¿quién era el padre? No me había mencionado nada de que estaba saliendo con alguien..._

_-Estoy embarazada...- dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras se acariciaba el vientre._

_-¿Quién es el padre?- le pregunte._

_-Es... El alfa de la manada...- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior mientas se volvía a sonrojar._

_-Pero... ¿Tú no estabas saliendo con Eric?- le pregunte-. Digo, ¿qué paso con él?- le pregunte correctamente._

_-Me engaño...- me dijo rodando los ojos._

_Creo que no debí haber preguntado... Pero Sam no parecía importarle mucho lo que ocurra con Eric, menos mal que me entere mucho tiempo después de que ocurrió, sino ese tal Eric no vivía para contarlo._

_-Ah... Un momento... ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?...- le pregunte._

_Me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, lo sabía, pero la curiosidad me mataba y ella lo sabía. Porque por más que quiera parar de preguntar no podía._

_-Desde hace medio año más o menos...- dijo._

_-¿Cómo se llama él?¿De cuántos meces estas?- le pregunte sin poder contenerme._

_-Él se llama Sebastian... Y estoy de 4 meces...- dijo Sam con una mueca de orgullo hacia si misma._

_-¿Es nena o varón?- le pregunte._

_-Es él el bebé...- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se vía el vientre._

_De repente olió el aire y se acercó para olfatearme a mí. Me tensé al no saber porque lo hacía... ¡SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO UN PERRO! Pero ahora que lo pienso no sé de que me sorprendo si es una loba y tiene esa clase de comportamientos cada tanto._

_-¿Q-qué ha-haces?- le pregunte nerviosa._

_-Nada... Jaja... No creí que tan pronto, eso es todo...- dijo de forma incoherente._

_La mire extrañada por las incoherencias que estaba diciendo. Nunca en mi vida la había oído decir cualquier cosa. Me pare y me acerque un poco a ella._

_-Sam... ¿Por qué me oliste?- le pregunte confundida y nerviosa._

_Simplemente me miro y sonrió de manera dulce mientras se acercaba y levantaba un poco mi blusa... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?... Me sonroje más e intente de alejarme de ella un poco... Me ponía nerviosa lo que estaba haciendo._

_Se alejó después de arreglar mi ropa._

_-Que extraño... ¿Ya menstruaste este mes?- me pregunto._

_-Emmm...- me quede pensando un poco-. Si, antes de que me casara con Riven, ¿por qué?- le pregunte._

_-Con razón no te diste cuenta aún...- dijo ella razonando lo que no me quiere decir._

_¿Por qué me da tantos rodeos para decirme algo? Ella sabía cuanto odiaba yo que no me fueran directos al hablar de algo importante..._

_-Sam, ¿Quiéren ser directa y decirme que pasa?- le pregunte ya con desesperación en la voz._

_Me miro fijamente y suspiro con una sonrisa. ¿Me estaba diciendo que no me iba a decir o estaba haciéndome una broma de mal gusto? Porque si es lo segundo era la última vez que le iba a hablar._

_-Preciso que este Riven presente para decírtelo.- dijo ella._

_-Pero...- iba a decirle algo._

_-Pero nada... Ya hable...- dijo ella._

_Suspire... En algunos casos Samanta e comportaba peor que Stella, pero cuando lo hacía me enojaba mucho con ella, tanto que muchas veces no le hablaba por un mes... y ella se disculpaba como 100 veces antes de que le hable de nuevo._

_-Cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo se va a llamar el bebé?- le pregunte. Al menos de esto si me iba a hablar._

_-Bueno... aún no lo sé... recién vengo del hospital de hacerme el control... Seba aún no sabe que es varón...- dijo Sam mientras se volvía a sentar._

_-Oh... Pero supongo que él está enterado de que es su hijo, ¿no?- le pregunte._

_-¡Claro que lo sabe! Es más... Fue él quien me dijo que creía que yo estaba embarazada y después me llevo a hacerme los controles médico correspondientes para asegurarse de que estaba esperado un hijo suyo.- dijo Sam._

_-¿Entonces no se acostó contigo solo por probar como eras en...?- no termine de hablar ya que Sam se había sonrojado._

_-Claro que no...- dijo ella desviando la mirada._

_Me quede pensando en lo último que dijo... y me puse feliz y algo celosa... Feliz porque estaba esperando un hijo... y celosa no sé porque... No tenía nada que envidiarle a ella... Yo aún no había quedado embarazada... O eso creía._

_En eso tocaron la puerta y me dirigí a ella para abrir. Riven entró y miró a Sam con un poco de confusión, pero después se rió un poco._

_-Con razón había tanto olor a perro...- dijo Riven._

_Sam no respondió, simplemente se acercó y me tomo de la mano para jalarme contra ella. Me subió de nuevo la blusa, se puso seria y dijo de repente:_

_-Musa está embarazada..._

_Me quede estática y estaba a punto de desmayarme._

_Riven POV:_

_-Musa está embarazada...- soltó Samanta._

_Me quede impactado por la noticia. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?... no sabía como reaccionar ante tal noticia. Estaba feliz, muy feliz, pero... ¿Ella estaba feliz? ¿Ella quiere tenerlo? ¿Quería tener un hijo mío?_

_-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras salía lentamente de la impresión._

_-Que está embarazada... Al igual que yo...- dijo mientras se señalaba el vientre._

_-¿Cómo lo...?- me interrumpió._

_-¿Cómo lo supe? Ella apesta a ti y eso lo entiendo pero... ¿Acaso no te cuidaste?... Ella quedo embarazada y te puedo asegurar que por lo menos es 1 semana... Tal vez semana y media.- dijo Samanta de corrido._

_Mire a Musa y vi como ella se llevaba la mano a la boca y comenzaba a llorar._

_Sam suspiro y la abrazó... Me sentí como un idiota... ¡¿Por qué no pensé en la posibilidad de que quedar embarazada?! ¿Por qué no pensé en ella cuando no me cuide? Quise acercarme pero mis pies no reaccionaban ante al orden de caminar. Solo podía quedarme ahí parado como un estúpido mientras mi esposa lloraba... Tal vez no quiere tenerlo y si es así la llevo al hospital cuando ella quiera a que aborte, por más que yo si quiera un hijo de ella._

_-Riven... Hay que levarla al hospital...- dijo Samanta sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_Asentí y tome a Musa entre mis brazos mientras Samanta salía y abría la puerta trasera del auto. Ella se había desmayado por la noticia repentina que le acababa de dar Samanta y no me sorprendía ya que nadie está preparado para recibir esta clase de noticias. Después de que la coloque en el asiento trasero le abrí la puerta a Samanta para que entrara del lado del copiloto._

_-Que amable de tu parte.- dijo ella. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que no lo digiera en un tono en  
irónico como siempre usaba conmigo._

_Me senté en el asiento del conductor y puse en marcha el auto. Tenía que llegar al hospital cuanto antes. No sabía si Musa lo quería tener o no al bebé pero iba a hacer que le hicieran todos los controles necesarios para sercionarme de que Samanta no mentía al respecto del embarazo de Musa._

_-No te preocupes tanto... Es normal que le pase... Musa no está acostumbrada a que le den esta clase de noticias... Por eso fue que le dije que lo iba a decir cuando tu aparecieras, porque me imagine que algo así le podría pasar y yo sola no sé que hacer.- dijo Samanta cuando paramos en un semáforo._

_La mire durante unos segundos y suspire. Por lo menos pensó en que esto le podría pasar a Musa y no se lo dijo cuando apenas llego..._

_-¿Cree que es conveniente que lo tenga?- le pregunte cuando puse en marcha el auto de nuevo._

_-Eso va a ser decisión de ella... Yo no me puedo meter...- dijo en respuesta a lo que le había preguntado-. Pero si sabes que ella corre riesgo, ¿no?- pregunto._

_-Si, lo sé... Por eso es que quiero asegurarme... No quiero que le pase nada...- le respondí._

_Si, estaba más que consciente de que Musa corría riesgo si es que estaba embarazada, pero podría hablar con la madre y con Helia para que me digieran algo que me sirva para evitar que se muera... No quería llegar a transformarla antes de tiempo... Me negaba a hacerlo._

_El resto del camino fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, después de todo no era sorpresa que no habláramos ya que ninguno de los dos nos llevamos bien pero por Musa hacemos un intento por llevarnos mejor. Solo por ella hacíamos ese esfuerzo._

_Cuando llegamos la llevamos a urgencias y de allí la llevaron a una habitación para hacerle los controles correspondientes._

_Me quede en silencio mientras que Samanta tomo su celular y marcaba a un número._

_-¿Hola?... Si, te llamaba para avisarte que estoy en el hospital... No, no me paso nada. Lo que pasa es que Musa se descompenso y la trajimos con Riven al hospital para que la revisaran... Si... Cuando llegue a casa te voy a decir... No soy mala... Nos vemos... Chau...- colgó-. Hay que insoportable que te pusiste._

_Me miro y se rió por lo bajo._

_-¿Qué?- le pregunte ofendido._

_-Espero que no seas como Sebastian cuando te diga el médico que SI está embarazada...- dijo Samanta mientras se daba la vuelta._

_-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunte._

_-Hasta la farmacia... Tengo que comprar un medicamento.- dijo, pero se dio la vuelta y me entrego un sobre-. Leelo y después me lo agradeces, ¿de acuerdo?- termino diciendo y esta vez si se fue._

_Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer:_

_''Riven, soy Sebastian, el alfa... Lo que te voy a decir probablemente te alegre el día: tienes permiso para transformar a Musa en vampiro, pero solo a ella... Y espero que la aproveches porque no pienso volver a ceder a tal petición de nuevo._

_Samanta me logró convencer de que te dejara hacerlo. Así que agradecele a ella.''_

_Mire la carta y sonreí... Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de Samanta conmigo... Ella había logrado convencer a su Alfa para que me permitiera tener a Musa junto a mi toda la eternidad... Cuando volviera se lo agradeceré._

_-¿Señor?- me llamo el doctor._

_-¿Si?- le respondí._

_-Felicitaciones, su señora esta embarazada... Está recién de una semana y media, así que aún es muy temprano para saber si va a ser niño o niña... Ya puede pasar a verla, esta mejor pero esta confundida.- dijo el doctor para después retirarse._

_Sonreí y entre a la habitación en donde se encontraba Musa acostada. Me miro en cuanto cerré la puerta._

_-Hola... ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunte cuando me acerque a la cama._

_-Hola... Si estoy mejor, ¿pero qué me paso? Y ¿qué hago aquí en el hospital?- pregunto con la voz suave._

_-Te descompensaste y te desmayaste cuando Samanta dijo que estabas embarazada y te trajimos al hospital. Y...- no sabía si decirle que el médico me lo había confirmado._

_-¿Y?- pregunto algo nerviosa._

_-El doctor me lo confirmo...- le dije-. Pero es tu decisión si lo vas a tener o no... Yo no te voy a obligar a tenerlo si no quieres.- le termine diciendo._

_Musa me miró durante unos segundos sorprendida pero después me sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Me miraba como si hubiera dicho una locura... Pero su sonrisa era una de alegría._

_-Claro que quiero tenerlo... después de todo es TÚ hijo también... No voy a abortarlo...- dijo con una sonrisa y acariciándose el vientre._

_Me acerque a ella y la bese mientras acariciaba su vientre también. Ya me imaginaba la cara de Stella cuando le diga que Musa estaba esperando un hijo, se pondría a gritar y a saltar por todos lados mientras la atormentaba con preguntas. Claro que yo no me salvaría tampoco._

_Me separe de sus labios y junte nuestras frentes. Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida... Esto era lo que me comprobaba que los humanos y los vampiros si podían estar juntos a pesar de los riesgos que corrían._

_-Quisiera ver la cara de mamá cuando se entere...- dijo Musa._

_-A mi me gustaría ver la cara de Stella...- le dije con una sonrisa._

_Después de unas horas nos pudimos ir. Se ve que Samanta se había ido ya que no la veía por ningún lado. Bueno, de todos modos no es que me importara demasiado en donde este, simplemente quiero agradecerle por convencerlo de que me dejara transformarla a Musa. Se lo tenía que decir pero no sabía si era correcto decírselo ahora o más tarde cuando este en su casa tranquila. Si eso iba a ser lo mejor para su salud._

_Cuando llegamos a su casa se fue directo a su habitación para descansar... Había tenido un día agitado desde que habíamos llegado. Bueno, al menos había sido provocado por una hermosa noticia... Tenía que hablar con Helia ahora, para que estuviera enterado de que su hermana estaba esperando un bebé._

_Tome mi celular y marque su número._

_-¿Hola?- se oyó la voz de Flora._

_-Hola Flo, ¿Me pasas con Helia?... Preciso hablar con él ahora... Es importante...- le dije._

_-Bueno... Él está yendo para ahí, así que vas a poder hablarlo en persona.- respondió Flora con la voz calmada y tranquila de siempre._

_-De acuerdo, disculpa que te haya molestado en tu lectura.- le dije antes de colgar._

_Me senté en el sillón a esperar a que Helia llegara. Necesitaba hablar con él, no por el hecho de que Musa quedo embarazada sino por el riesgo que ella corría al tenerlo... También le iba a preguntar si estaba de acuerdo con que la transforme._

_Era un tema que me preocupaba, tanto por Musa que por el bebé... No quería arriesgar la vida de Musa solo por tener un hij por eso iba a preguntarle a Helia respecto a la decisión que tomo su padre cuando la madre estuvo embarazada. La decisión de él me podría ayudar ahora..._

_Tocaron la puerta y me pare al instante. Ya había llegado Helia._

_-Hola- dijo cuando lo deje pasar-. ¿Musa?- pregunto._

_-Está dormida...- le dije._

_Me miro y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera sido humano estaría completamente sonrojado al ver con que intención había puesto esa sonrisa, pero agradecía el ser vampiro. De todos modos me moleste un poco pero tuve que mantener la calma, sino echaría todo a perder... Más bien, echaría a perder la confianza que Helia volvía a tener en mi... _

_-Flo me dijo que querías hablar conmigo...- dijo Helia mientras tomaba asiento._

_-¿Eh?... Ah, si... Pues...- no sabía como decirle, más bien no sabía como se lo iba a tomar._

_-¿Pues?...- pregunto impaciente._

_Suspire y me senté a su lado. Tenía que decirle pero no sabía como explicárselo..._

_-Musa está embarazada...- le dije._

_Se paró de repente y grito:_

_-¡¿Que Musa qué?!_

_-Está embarazada...- le dije lo más tranquilo posible._

_Era normal su reacción pero... No era necesario gritarme..._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.o.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Bueno... Aquí queda el cap :3 No me maten! Por favor!_

_Espero que les haya gustado como siempre y nos vemos en el próximo_

_Bye, Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Perdón por no subir cap la semana pasada! Lo que pasa es que por falta de tiempo y de inspiración no pude escribir nada TT_TT Pero esta semana me pude sentar a escribir :D_

_Bueno voy a contestar reviews! _

_Winxmusa: Jeje :3 No voy a decir eso hasta los caps finales :D No puedo adelantarme porque en este cap va a ocurrir algo MUY malo. Bye, Bye!_

_TsukihimePrincess__: La verdad es que tienes razón! A Helia no le agrado mucho la idea, pero a Sam, Muse y Riv les encanta! Jeje, También es bueno que el alfa le haya dado permiso.. Bye, Bye!_

_Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!_

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

___**Capítulo 3:**_

___Se paró de repente y grito:_

___-¡¿Que Musa qué?!_

___-Está embarazada...- le dije lo más tranquilo posible._

___Era normal su reacción pero... No era necesario gritarme..._

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_Helia me miraba con recelo, creo que no debí haberselo dicho de de primera sin antes haber imaginado un poco su reacción... ÉL es muy celoso cuando alguien tiene que ver con Musa, la misma reacción que tuvo su padre cuando me encontró besando a Musa en el sillón._

_-''¿Acaso me va a odiar más?- me pregunte internamente cuando note que no emitía sonido alguno._

_Solo estaba parado allí, quieto. Sin embargo, algo de su mirada hizo que me tranquilizara... Era como si algo en su interior quisiera decirme que de algún modo le alegraba el hecho de que su hermana haya quedado embarazada._

_Había mucha tensión en el aire, pero desapareció cuando Helia se fue calmando, no sabía como lo había logrado pero se calmo._

_-¿Sabes el riesgo que ella corre al estarlo?- me pregunto de manera directa._

_-Si, lo sé... Por eso quería hablar contigo... ¿Sabes si es conveniente que la transforme ahora?- le pregunte._

_Se quedo callado. Bajó la mirada, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera decirme._

_-Tienes que hablar con mi madre... Yo no sé sobre ese tema.- me dijo luego de haber levantado la mirada._

_Asentí y me quede callado mientras pensaba en como decirle a su madre sin que me mate o intente hacerlo. Era un tema delicado y si Helia se había puesto de ese modo, no quería ni imaginar como se iba a poner su madre._

_Helia se paró y se despidió para luego dirigirse a la puerta e irse para dejarme solo en la sala. Yo subí las escaleras y me fui directamente a la habitación de Musa, no estaba en ella._

_Me puse a buscarla por todos lados hasta que me encontré una nota. Estaba escrita por Darcy, pero estaba seguro de que Jared estaba involucrado en esto y lo iba a matar en cuanto lo encontrara:_

_''____Para cuando estés leyendo esto, es posible que ya me haya llevado a Musa... No intentes hacer nada para evitar lo que le voy a hacer: ____**Matarla**____._

___Siento tener que haber llegado a este extremo, pero si ella no es mía, no va a ser de nadie. Si sigues el olor de ella te vas a dar cuenta a dónde la lleve._

___No tango nada más que decir aparte de que Darcy me va a ayudar a hacerlo._

___Espero que llegues, quiero tener una batalla contigo.__''_

_Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leí que tan directo había sido. Se habían llevado a Musa por un descuido mío, ¡Y NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA! Me sentí la peor persona del mundo y salí corriendo siguiendo el olor de Musa con la esperanza de que no la hayan matada aún... Tenía que encontrarla si o si._

_Musa POV:_

_¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es estar acostada mientras que Riven y Helia discutían... Después de un rato de oírlos discutir vi que Darcy entraba a mi habitación por la ventana y se abalanzaba sobre mí. Quise gritar pero no pude._

_Abrí los ojos al caer en la cuenta de que me había secuestrado, ¿pero por qué lo había hecho? ¡QUERÍA VOLVER A MI CASA PARA ESTAR JUNTO A RIVEN, NO CON ELLA EN UN LUGAR QUE DESCONOCÍA Y SEGURA DE QUE ME IBA A MATAR!._

_Iba a gritar cuando note que estaba amordazada y atada de pies y manos. Estaba completamente indefensa y aterrorizada por el hecho de saber que iba a morir en manos de esa maldita, pero quería creer que Riven me estaba buscando y, tal vez, Helia también._

_-''____Por favor... no quiero morir...__''- pensé cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento de ellos._

_Intente de tranquilizarme. Tenía que mantener la calma de algún modo, no podía rendirme tan rápido._

_Observe mi alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida de aquello que parecía ser una camioneta. No había nada, ni una ventana la cual pudiera romper. Ante eso suspire resignada dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos sin intentar detenerlas. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí impotente a una situación de este grado..._

_No entendía que tenía que ver yo en todo esto. De repente recordé algo muy importante... ____El bebé__... ¡NO PODÍA PASARLE NADA AL BEBÉ QUE LLEVABA EN EL VIENTRE! De nuevo intenté de tranquilizarme, pero era imposible porque sabía que si me pasaba algo, podría afectarle a el o ella o, incluso, podría perderlo._

_Paró el vehículo en el que estaba y se abrió una clase de puerta. Cerré los ojos al ver tanto resplandor de frente. Cuando los volví a abrir note que estaba en una habitación medianamente grande de madera._

_Mire el cuarto con asombro. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue el gran espejo que había en la pared de la izquierda._

_La luz se apagó de golpe._

_Me asuste y estuve a punto de gritar cuando recordé que no podía hacer nada con la boca por culpa del trapo que estaba cubriéndola._

_Sentí como alguien se acercaba, me tomaba del cabello y me golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Tanta que estuve segura de que me iba a desmayar si recibía otro golpe de ese grado._

_-Vas a morir... Aquí y ahora...- dijo una voz masculina que no supe reconocer porque el golpe me había dejado aturdida._

_Riven POV:_

_Llegue a donde estaba Musa y me di cuenta en seguida de a que lugar se refería Jared a la carta. El mismo lugar en donde me dijo que conoció a Musa._

_Entre a la casa y vi una computadora con un vídeo abierto. Me acerco a ver que era y me quede impresionado al ver que era. _Jared graba el sufrimiento de Musa.

Corrí y entre a la habitación en donde estaba Musa casi inconsciente. Lo empujo hacia al otro lado, viendo las heridas de mi amada, Jared aprovecha el momento para agarrarme por el cuello y darme contra la pared.

-Llegaste... eres más rápido que los otros... Pero no el más fuerte- me dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte.- le dije.

Lo empujo hacia el otro lado del centro de fiestas, al caer Jared rompe varias mesas y cristales. Corro hacia Musa y la tomo en brazos.

-Lo siento mucho amor- le digo a Musa con la voz llena de arrepentimiento.

Al intentar de escapar, Jared me agarra por las piernas y me tira hacia el piso. Musa cae en los pedazos de cristales y Jared me tira hacia la espejo de la izquierda.

Musa POV:

Me removí y con un dolor en la pierna me doy cuenta de que estoy cortada y que un cristal ha perforado mi pierna. Con mucha valentía, me remuevo el pedazo de cristal, sin darme de cuenta que Jared caminaba hacia mí. Toma mi mano y al frente de los ojos de Riven, me muerde inyectando su veneno.

Como pude, vi que Riven brinca hacia él y los dos pelean mientras el piso se rompe. Estoy en el piso, sintiendo un dolor fuerte, un ardor bien doloroso. Nunca jamás en mi vida he sentido tanto dolor y ardor como este, el veneno me está consumiendo, transformándome lentamente.

Jared y Riven aún siguen con la su batalla, y llega el momento en que Riven pilla a Jared hacia una pared y le arranca una parte de su cuello. En ese momento llega su padre Saladino, Stella, Brandon y Helia.

-Musa ya tranquila, todo va estar bien- me asegura Stella.

Asentí con dificultad.

Riven POV:

-Hijo, ya es suficiente... acuérdate quien eres- me dice Saladino. Miro hacia atrás al escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de Musa -Musa te necesita.

Stella toca el área donde Musa se ha cortado e inhala el olor de sangre.

-Por Dios... Saladino... ¡HAY SANGRE!- grita ella con la voz angustiada.

_-Deja que tus hermanos se encarguen de Jared... empiecen una fogata. Usen la madera del piso- dijo Saladino mientras corre hacia Musa._

_Lo seguí. Detrás de mi, Bandon y Helia hacen la fogata. _

_-¡Stella, te necesitamos! Grita Brandon. _

_-Ve Stella- le dije._

_Stella va y le rompe el pescuezo a Jared y lo tira hacia el fuego que hicieron. Me concentre en Musa, que con dolor maneja ver todo lo que ha sucedido. _

_-Ha perdido mucha sangre Hijo, y el veneno la está transformando lentamente... necesito que le extraigas la sangre contaminada con el veneno para salvarla Riven- Saladino me informo._

_-Saladino, sabes que no voy a poder controlarme- le dije mientras le acaricio la mejilla._

_La mire con mucha tristeza. Me sentí un estúpido al no haberme dado cuenta de que Darcy había entrado a su casa. Lo raro es que ella no estaba aquí._

_-Riven, tu puedes y no tienes más opciones, sé que puedes controlar tu sed... si la amas y la quieres salvar, lo harás- me dijo Saladino de manera firme._

_Mire los ojos de mi querida Musa y con dolor hice lo que pensé y se juré que nunca iba hacer: mordí su muñeca y succione la sangre contaminada tratando de controlarme y no matarla._

_Su sangre era dulce pero el sabor del veneno la hacía un poco amarga. Mi mente comenzó a desconectarse del mundo al sentir su sabor pasar por mi garganta. Deseaba más._

_-Riven... ya es suficiente... ya no siento la presencia del veneno.- me dijo._

_Regresé a la realidad. Musa se desmalla y dejé de alimentarme de su sangre... Acaricie su mejilla y después su vientre, estaba más que consciente de que Musa había perdido el bebé y eso me puso _

_triste pero el saber que ella seguía con vida de hizo sentir mejor._

_-Riven...- me llamó Helia._

_Me pare y me di la vuelta para ver que quería cuando sentí su puño estrellado contra mi mejilla. Lo mire extrañado por su comportamiento._

_-La verdad es que tendría que matarte después de lo que dejaste que le hiciera a Musa.- me dijo preparado para saltar hacia mi._

_Me prepare para recibir cualquier clase de ataque de parte de él, estaba en su libertad hacerlo... No iba a detenerlo ya que lo merecía porque era por mi culpa que Musa haya quedado de ese modo._

_-¡PAREN LOS DOS!- grito Stella mientras se colocaba entre nosotros frenando la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar._

_-¿Qué quieres?¡LO VOY A MATAR PORQUE PERMITIÓ QUE MI HERMANA CASI MURIERA!- grito Helia a punto de golpear a Stella para que se quitara del medio._

_Stella rodó los ojos ignorando lo que él acababa de decir y me miro con cierta curiosidad._

_-¿Musa estaba embarazada?- me pregunto._

_-Si...- le dije mientras bajaba la mirada._

_Me miro de manera triste y yo suspire mientras me acercaba de nuevo a Musa... Esta vez no me iba a perdonar nunca, por más que ella me diga lo contrario._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno :D Espero que les haya gustado como me gusto a mí :3

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Bye, Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Cómo están? Bien, espero que me maten por lo corto que es este cap :'( _

_Las ideas son sacadas de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Mayer!_

El Winx Club no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 4:**_

___Me miro de manera triste y yo suspire mientras me acercaba de nuevo a Musa... Esta vez no me iba a perdonar nunca, por más que ella me diga lo contrario._

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_Riven POV:_

_Estaba en el hospital esperando a que me dijeran como se encontraba Musa. Me estaba desesperando ya que ningún médico u enfermera me decía como se encontraba._

_Helia se había ido unas horas atrás, pero antes de irse me dijo de todo un poco y me amenazo, creo que era más una orden, de que me separara de Musa o realmente iba a terminar muerta e iba a morir con ella por la paliza que me iba a dar por lo que había permitido que le ocurriera a su pequeña hermana. Pero ahora que lo pensaba el también había estado presente cuando ella había sido secuestrada, él podría haber actuado también para evitar que se la llevara._

_Lo que encontré raro es que Darcy no hubiera estado allí cuando Jared había golpeado de manera animal a Musa... Sabía que se había ocultado, pero... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo había ayudado cuando lo estaba matando por lo que le había hecho a Musa? Ella tenía parte de la culpa y me iba a encargar de que pagara por lo que habían hecho... No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya._

_-¡RIVEN!- grito una voz femenina._

_Me di la vuelta y vi que Samanta venía hacia mí con un aura asesina. Otra persona más que me iba a matar sin una pizca de arrepentimiento si lograba su objetivo. Claro que en este caso ella misma se va a encargar de torturarme hasta que me arrepienta de lo que ''deje'' que le hicieran a Musa, por más que sé que es mi culpa que Musa este internada en estado critico. Lo era y sabía que no había manera de que Sam me matara._

_Me di la vuelta, pero desee no haberlo hecho ya que cuando lo hice recibí un puñetazo en mi estomago y otro en la mejilla. Estaba a punto de golpearla pero recordé que estaba en un hospital y que tenía que aparentar ser humano. No podía mostrarle al mundo que no era como ellos, porque, quiera o no, Samanta era humana por más que sea una licántropo._

_-¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE LE OCURRIERA!?- grito cuando se coloco frente a mi._

_-Disculpa...- fue lo único que pude decir._

_A Samanta se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las cuales debería estar derramando yo en vez de ella... Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Roxy desde un principio, no acercarme a ella, pero desde que la había visto mi cabeza dijo: ''Tiene que ser tuya'' y eso fue lo que logre... Solo que no pensé en las consecuencias que eso traería... Tal vez sea mejor que me aleje de Musa para siempre y que ella busque su felicidad con otra persona de su especie._

_-¿Disculpa?... ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?- me pregunto de manera irónica._

_Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero preferí no soltarlo. ¿Quién me iba a perdonar? Estaba más que seguro que mis hermanos no me iban a hablar nunca más, Samanta me iba a matar y si Musa me perdonaba me iba a alejar de ella e iba a permitirle que haga su vida tranquila y segura._

_-No me vas a decir nada...- me dijo con la voz llena de odio._

_-No tengo nada que decirte.- le dije sin mirarla a los ojos._

_Ella suspiro y se calmo en seguida. No se podía alterar por el bien del bebé. Estando más calmada me miro._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunto._

_Me quede pensando un rato. No tenía idea, solo me iba a encargar de que ella estuviera a salvo de la muerte... Pero iba a despedirme de ella antes de irme._

_-Voy a dejarla libre para que pueda hacer su vida con otra persona... No quiero que siga saliendo herida por mi culpa.- le dije de manera directa._

_Samanta me miro sorprendida, al parecer de todas las cosas que podría hacer, esa no la esperaba. Yo tampoco me creí capaz de decir esa cosa, pero era lo mejor para Musa... No iba a dejar que la maten, por más que me duela dejarla tendré que hacerlo para que ella este a salvo y pueda vivir._

_-''____Va a ser lo mejor, ¿no? Ella va a estar mucho más segura si me voy de su vida, por más que me ame su vida esta sobre todo...__- pensé antes de darme la vuelta._

_-¡ESPERA!- grito Samanta._

_Me di la vuelta. No tenía nada que perder, total lo que más me importaba en la vida estaba entre la vida y la muerte, ya lo que me tenga que decir ella no me afecta... Mi decisión no iba a cambiar por más cosas que diga Samanta._

_-¿Sabes qué le vas a hacer más daño al dejarla?- me pregunto._

_-Si, lo sé... Pero es mejor a que pierda la vida por mi culpa... Ahí me quito la vida...- le dije clavando mi mirada en ella._

_Samanta asintió y se quedo callada, al parecer no quería pelear y estaba de acuerdo, no necesitaba más peleas de las que ya tenía._

_Me di la vuelta y me fui del hospital... Precisaba estar solo y procesar todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente en mi vida._

_Musa POV:_

_¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? ¿Acaso estoy en...? ¡NO! No puedo estar en coma... ¿Qué pasaría con Sam, Riven, mamá, Helia y el resto? ¡QUERÍA VERLOS! En especial a Riven... Espero que no haya hecho alguna locura..._

_-____''¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Acaso tanto me odian? No les he hacho nada para que se metan conmigo.. Lo único que he hecho es salir con Riven, y casarme... Nada más...- __pensé internamente antes de abrir los ojos de manera apresurada y mirar para todos lados._

_Busque entre todas las enfermeras a alguien conocido, alguien que me dijera qué estaba pasando, en dónde estaba, a dónde me llevaban._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Bye, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Siento no actualizar pero hasta diciembre más o menos no voy a poder porque tengo muchos trabajos para entregar y después del 15 empiezo con las pruebas finales. Gomenasai :( Espero que no me maten por no actualizar.

Ah! les prometo que voy a hacer un cap muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy largo para ustedes :D Espero que con eso sea suficiente para remediar los caps que no voy a subir :D

Bechoo!


End file.
